Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations and the services they provide to their end customers distributed worldwide. For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, and public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers.
In data centers, a significant number of network connections may be required in each server rack. Each rack in a data center may, for example, include a top-of-rack switch that has a receptacle panel for plugging in numerous network connector plugs (for example, 24 network or 48 receptacles). If the top of rack switch needs to be removed and serviced or replaced, service personnel may have to go through a time-consuming and laborious process of disconnecting each of numerous connections so that the switch can be removed, and then, after the switch is removed, go through another time-consuming and laborious process of reconnecting each of the connector cable plugs to the switch. In many cases, cable plugs to be reinstalled are out of order. Also, because of the number of connections, there is the possibility that an error may be made during the reconnection process. For example, service personnel may incorrectly switch two of the plugs, with the result that some of the plugs are installed in the wrong receptacles.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.